A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Darkknight55
Summary: A Rewrite of the Rangers Back In Time Two-Parter. When Lord Zedd regresses the Power Rangers to little kids, Zordon and Alpha must restored them before Scorpina and Goldar destroy Angel Grove. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Special thanks to Retro Mania for the idea for the story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and all associated characters belong to Hasbro, although that may change again in a few years.

Chapter 1: Zedd's Plan

(Moon Palace)

It was a typical day at the Moon Palace. And Lord Zedd hated it. His fingers stroked the arms of his throne in thought. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept returning to his recurring problem. Five recurring problems. Five young, brightly colored spandex wearing problems: The Power Rangers.

"CHILDREN!" He roared, startling every putty in the room. Even Goldar, his fiercest warrior, backed away from the entrance in fear. "ALL OF MY PLANS HAVE BEEN RUINED BY CHILDREN! HOW CAN I, LORD ZEDD, FAIL TO CONQUER SUCH A BACKWATER PLANET LIKE EARTH!"

Zedd slumped over in his throne, hand clutching his exposed scalp in frustration. Perhaps he was too hasty to dispose of Rita so quickly. After all, if even he can't defeat the Power Rangers…

He shook his head, dispersing the thought the second he had it. No, he would conquer Earth. Rita may not have been able to, but she was weak. But he was strong. He was Lord Zedd, emperor of all that he sees.

Scorpina entered the room, Lord Zedd barely acknowledging her presence.

"Lord Zedd, if I may…"

"IF YOU MAY WHAT, YOU PATHETIC WORM! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM STEWING IN HERE! UNLESS YOU HAVE A FOOL PROOF PLAN TO GET RID OF THE POWER PESTS, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE BEFORE I SEND YOU OUT WITH THE TRASH LIKE RITA!"

Scorpina was intimidated but held her ground.

"Actually, I believe I have. Tell me, my emperor, have you heard of the Rock of Time?"

Lord Zedd scoffed.

"Of course, I've heard of it. Everyone from Triforia to Planet Nemesis have heard of that childish myth."

"It's not a myth. It's real, and it's on this planet."

Lord Zedd straightened up, intrigued as Scorpina brought up a hologram of a large canyon.

"Finster detected strange radiation signatures emitting from this canyon, dubbed the Canyon of Youth. Goldar and I investigated and found the rock standing in a large cavern. All the putties we brought with us were reduced to clay mold within seconds. If we were to bring the Power Rangers there, then…"

"Then they would regress down to nothing within minutes! Brilliant idea, Scorpina!"

"Thank you, my lord. Finster and I have already made the preparations. Shall I leave now?"

"Yes, head down to the surface immediately, and don't come back until those Power Pests are gone!"

"Yes, my lord."

(Angel Grove High)

The halls of the school were jammed with students and faculty. It was picture day, and emotions varied from excited to nervous to utter boredom. Our heroes, The Power Rangers stood in line, talking amongst themselves.

"Man, I love School picture day."

"I agree. After all, a picture says a thousand words."

"Ugh, I remember my first picture day. My cousin stuck gum in my hair, and it took forever to get out. I looked like a boy."

"Oh, come on Aisha, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Aisha pulled out the picture and showed it to Adam.

"Okay, I stand corrected."

"Wait, why do you have that in your wallet."

"To remind myself of that awful day."

"Well, I for one am not looking forward to it either. I cannot take a good picture for the life of me."

"Ah, don't worry Kim. You'll always look beautiful to me."

Everyone laughed as Kimberly blushed a bright red at Tommy's compliment.

"Out of the way, coming through."

The six teens groaned as they saw Bulk and Skull shoving their way to the front.

"Oh no, here comes trouble."

Kimberly gagged as Skull tried to get closer to her as she shoved him off.

"In case you two didn't notice, there's a line."

"Of course, we noticed. We just don't care."

"Yeah, don't care."

"You see, fine people like us don't have time to wait in lines to get our picture taken. One day, people will wait in lines to take pictures of us."

"Yeah, right."

"Well, well, well. Causing trouble, are we?"

Bulk and Skull froze up, turning around to find Ms. Appleby standing behind them, arms crossed.

"Looks like you two need someone to show you where the line starts."

"Uh, no Ms. Appleby, we were just going that way right now."

"Yeah, just going."

Bulk and Skull quickly scuttled away, leaving Ms. Appleby and the rangers to shake their heads.

"Well, I must get going. Hope they didn't bother you too much."

"Its alright, we've dealt with worse."

Just as Ms. Appleby left, their communicators went off. Groaning, the six ducked out of line and went into an isolated corner to answer, Rocky being the first.

"We read you, Alpha."

"Rangers! Scorpina is attacking citizens in the park! You must get down their urgently."

"Copy that, Alpha. Come on guys, let's go!"

"Right!"

In six colorful flashes of light, the six teleported away, having no idea what lay in store for them.


	2. The Rock of Time

Chapter 2: The Rock of Time

It was a typical day in Angel Grove park. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping, people running from their impending doom, all completely normal.

"Ha Ha! I've been on the sidelines for so long, I almost forgot how much fun wonton destruction was."

"Rangers, come out, come out wherever you are!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Monkey breath!"

Scorpina and Goldar turned to find the six rangers morphed and ready for battle.

"Look punks, we're in the middle of something, so why don't we wrap this up nice and quick?"

"Oh, don't worry, this will be quick. Quick for us, anyway! Have a nice trip, Rangers!"

Before any of them could react, Goldar hit them with a beam, teleporting them away.

"Soon we will be rid of them once and for all."

"We better get going. Lord Zedd wants us to make sure it works."

"Yes, right away."

With that, the two teleported away to get front row seats to the End of the Power Rangers.

Alpha 5 and Zordon had been watching the battle from the Command Center, and were most horrified by the result.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, Zordon! We must find the rangers quickly."

"Begin universal scanning immediately, Alpha. Wherever Zedd sent them, it cant be good."

"Right away, Zordon."

Quickly, the little robot began pounding furiously on the console, doing everything in his power to locate the teens. When he did, however, he wished he hadn't.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Its much worse than I could have ever imagined. Goldar has teleported them to the Canyon of Youth!"

"But that's where the rock of time lies. If the rangers are exposed to its magic…"

"I can't even bare to think about it."

"Alpha, we must get them out of there immediately."

"I wish it were that simple, Zordon. Lord Zedd has put up a force field around the whole area that prevents anything from getting in or out. I can break through it, but it will take some time."

"Work quickly, Alpha. I'm afraid time is not something we may not have."

The Six rangers fell to the rock floor of the canyon, groaning in pain as they toppled off of each other.

"Ugh, that's going to leave a mark."

"Where are we."

All six looked around, taking in their surroundings. They found themselves in a vast cavern, with the walls stretching out to what seemed to be infinity. Scarcely any light was in it, leaving an eerie presence within.

"I don't know, but wherever we are, its giving me the creeps."

"Alpha, Zordon, do you read me? Alpha, Zordon, come in."

The only response from Billy's communicator was the low drone of static. All six sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, guys. Maybe we'll get a better signal from higher ground."

The six crept forwards, glancing around to make sure nothing was about to attack them from behind. Before long, they came to a clearing. In the middle of it was a large, unusual stone. A strange aura seemed to be emitting from it.

"Woah, that's the weirdest rock I've ever seen."

"I concur. It doesn't look like any rock that I've seen before. I must examine this geographic anomaly."

"Wait, Billy don't-"

Before anyone could move, the rock began pulsating, sending waves out that washed over the rangers. It didn't hurt them, but it did leave them with a weird feeling.

"Guys, I feel funny."

"Yeah, me too. Like my whole body is tingling.

"Come on guys, we need to get moving before-"

Tommy was silenced by strange gargled noises coming from ahead. Before anyone could move, hordes of Z Putties emerged, bashing their fists together in a fighting stance.

"Too late. Looks like they've found us."

"Guess we'll have to fight our way out."

With that, the six teens charged at the incoming footsoldiers, kicking, punching, and slashing their way through. While they made short work of their enemies, knowing to go for the Z on their chests, two things came to mind. One, the putties seemed to be avoiding the rock, not charging at the rangers and taking every step possible to avoid it. Two, their attacks seemed to be getting weaker as time went one, taking two or three punches to destroy the putties instead of one.

"Hey guys, is it just me, or do the putties seem to be growing?"

"I don't think they're growing, Adam, I think we're shrinking!"

The fight continued for several more minutes, with the putties soon beginning to overwhelm them, forcing them to the ground and knocking their weapons away.

"Zordon! I've managed to break through Zedd's forcefield!"

"Quickly, Alpha! We must teleport the rangers back to base. There isn't a second to spare."

"Right away, Zordon."

Before any harm could be done, the rangers disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

"Blast! Zordon managed to break them out."

"Fear not, Goldar. Even if they didn't completely disappear, they won't be in fighting condition anytime soon. We best go report back to Lord Zedd."

With that the two vanished, leaving the canyon empty once more.

Kimberly's eyes fluttered opened, squinting in the bright light as Alpha came into view.

"Kimberly! Thank goodness you're awake. Zordon and I were beginning to worry."

"Alpha? Wh- what happened?"

"Um, well, you see…"

"Alpha, what's wrong?"

"Well, perhaps its best if I show you."

Alpha pulled out a mirror and showed it to Kimberly. Kimberly let out a startled scream when she looked into it.

Somehow, she was 8 years old again.


	3. A Photomare in Angel Grove

Chapter 3: A Photomare in Angel Grove

(Moon Palace)

Very rarely was Lord Zedd happy. Usually he was in a foul mood and you were lucky if all he did was yell. But today was a day for celebration, and celebrate he did. And one thing was for certain: he's a lot scarier when he's happy.

Scorpina and Goldar just watched him dance around, waving his staff wildly.

"YES! YES, YES, YES! OH, THIS IS PERFECT! THOSE POWER RANGERS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SNIVELING, SNOT NOSED BRATS! I'M SO HAPPY, I COULD SING!"

Goldar stepped forward, sword at the ready.

"My Lord now is the perfect time to strike! Now that the Power Rangers are powerless, Scorpina and I should take advantage of their weakness and attack Angel Grove!"

Lord Zedd laughed, bringing the both of them into a hug to their discomfort.

"Oh, lighten up, Goldar! You two have been working too hard. Take a load off, relax. Maybe now you two lovebirds can finally have some alone time."

At this, Scorpina and Goldar broke away in disgust.

"What? Me, date that oversized furball? As if."

"Oh, like you're any better looking."

Lord Zedd cackled at their quarrel.

"Ah, young love. But you do have a point Goldar, this is the perfect time to strike."

Lord Zedd strode triumphantly over to the balcony, staff poised at the ready.

"Time to say cheese, Angel Grove!"

Lightning crackled out, flying towards Angel Grove high.

"Alright, next please."

Picture day at Angel Grove was moving at a snail's pace. With only one photographer, it would all day.

"Man, this is boring. I wish something exciting would happen."

The photographer soon got his wish when lightning struck his equipment, missing him by mere inches.

"What the-"

"Oh, you must be new here. This quite actually a common occurrence."

When the lightning settled down, the camera equipment had formed into a humanoid monster, with a camera for a body.

"Say cheese!"

Everyone gathered in the gym screamed in terror as the camera monster laughed.

"Don't worry, Photomare won't hurt you. Now come on, give me a smile!"

With a flash of light, a group of five students disappeared, replaced with a picture showing them running in terror. Photomare picked it up in triumph.

"Now that's a picture that says a thousand words! Now to do Lord Zedd's bidding."

Zordon, Alpha, and the rangers watched in horror through the viewing globe.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Photomare monster can capture people in pictures!"

"We can't let this guy keep doing this? We need to do something."

"Aisha's right, guys. Come on!"

"No."

The six rangers looked up at Zordon in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, rangers, but in your current state you are in no position to fight. If anything were to happen to any of you, I could never forgive myself."

"But Zordon, we can't let this freak tear apart Angel Grove!"

"I'm sorry, rangers, but until we can find a way to restore you to your proper ages, we can't take the risk."

Billy thought for a minute.

"Perhaps if I took a sample of the Rock of Time to study, I can find a way to reverse the effects."

"Yes, but how will we retrieve it."

Alpha 5 stepped forward.

"I'll go. The Rock of Time has no effect on inorganic matter."

"Be careful, Alpha. Once Lord Zedd detects where you are, he will stop at nothing to destroy you."

"I will be Zordon."

"Wait, Alpha, before you go."

Alpha leaned down to face Kimberly.

"Yes, Kimberly?"

To his shock, Kimberly lunged at him, enveloping him in a big hug, followed by the rest. Alpha was shocked at first, but returned the hug happily.

"Be careful, Alpha. We don't want to loose you."

"Don't worry, Rangers. I promise I'll make it back safely."

Once the hug broke apart, Alpha disappeared in a flash of light.


	4. Alpha to the Rescue

Chapter 4: Alpha to the Rescue

Alpha emerged in the canyon, surveying his surroundings.

"Alright, I must work quickly. Zordon and the rangers are counting on me."

"Hurry up, you clay heads!"

"Uh oh."

Hearing Goldar's gravely voice, Alpha ducked into a crevice, barely squeezing in before Goldar marched by with some putties.

"Lord Zedd wants this whole canyon secured so Zordon doesn't get any bright ideas. If even a rat gets in here, you'll experience its power first hand, understood?"

The putties nodded, quivering and muttering in their garbled tongue.

"Good, now get to work!"

The group dispersed, leaving Alpha alone. Once the coast was clear, he emerged from the crevice.

"That was a close one. I must be careful from now on."

As quietly as he could, Alpha made his way through the maze of tunnels and crevices that made the canyon. Hearing voices up ahead, he slowed his approached and inched forward.

Several Z- Putties stood guarding the rock of time, wearing as much protective gear as possible. Behind them sat the rock of time, pulsating as emitting strange glows.

"That must be it. I just need to-"

Alpha accidentally stepped forward, crunching the ground noisily as he did so.

"Oh, crud."

The putties immediately sprung into action, advancing towards him. Unsure of himself, Alpha raised his arms ready to fight.

"Alright, let's hope downloading those karate movies pays off."

Alpha began advancing towards them, swinging his arms to fight and defend. Although his movements were clunky, they were enough to ward off the putties, knocking them into one another. Although their armor offered some protection, it wasn't long before they were all defeated, Alpha standing triumphantly.

"Heh, that was kind of exciting."

"Well, well, well, looks like we have an intruder in our mists."

"Oh, pooh."

Alpha turned to see Goldar and Scoprina standing behind him, swords at the ready.

"Looks like Zordon has let his pet robot off his leash. Too bad he's gone too far from home."

"This rock is property of Lord Zedd, as will this planet be soon. I suggest you leave before we turn you into a toaster."

Although Alpha was scared, he knew he had to tough it out for the rangers. He knew if he was in their shoes, they would do it for him.

"Oh yeah, Golden boy? Try and catch me!"

As fast as he could, Alpha took off, leaving Goldar and Scoprina to take off after him.

Although Alpha wasn't much of a runner, or a fighter, he made good use of his terrain. Whenever Goldar and Scorpina began to gain on him, he would push a rock down, tripping them up and giving him some distance. Eventually, however, he found himself back where he began.

"Oh no, I've gone in a circle. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi, this is not good."

"There he is!"

"Case in point."

He turned around to find Goldar and Scorpina charging at him. Thinking fast, he opened his chest compartment to pull out a blaster. Quickly, he shot the roof above the entrance, causing rocks to pile down and block it. Goldar couldn't stop in time and charged right into it, smashing his head and giving himself a nasty headache.

"Grr, once we tear open this wall, you're dead meat, tin head!"

Having bought himself some time, Alpha turned around to the rock and brought out his hammer and began to chisel away at the rock of time. It was taking some time, and Goldar and Scorpina were already halfway through.

"Come on, just a little farther… Perfect!"

"Step away from the boulder!"

Alpha turned around to find Goldar and Scorpina seething in fury behind him, panting heavily.

"Sorry, I would love to stay and chat, but I must be going. See ya!"

Goldar lunged at him, but Alpha teleported away just in time, sending Goldar crashing into the wall. Scorpina just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we better get going. Lord Zedd won't be happy."

Lord Zedd was still celebrating, laughing merrily on his throne. Squatt and Baboo cowered in the entrance.

"Come on, Squatt, I won rock paper scissors fair and square. Its your turn to tell him."

"Ah, come on. Best two out of three?"

"No, now just go and get it over with before…"

"Ah, Squatt and Baboo! Is it not a wonderful day?"

"Erm, yes your ugliness, except, well…"

"What is it, Squatt? Spit it out!"

"Well, uh, Alpha 5 managed to sneak into the Canyon of Youth, and he, uh, well… he managed to steal some of it to make an antidote."

For a second, Lord Zedd remained silent, taking in the information.

"He took that better than I thought he would."

In an instant, he flew into a rage, smacking Squatt across the head for the bad news. Baboo, not wanting to risk his luck, ducked away.

"Better him than me."


	5. Unlikely Heroes

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry its been a while, I've been busy lately. First I had a stressful job interview, then I've been picking up more hours at work, and

just now have I found the energy to write anything. But regardless, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Chapter 5: Unlikely Heroes

For once, it was relatively quiet in Angel Grove, and everyone was enjoying a beautiful day at the park. The chaos from earlier had been cleaned up,

and the sun was shining brightly.

"Bulk, do we have to do this? I'm tired."

"Shut up, Skullovich."

No one paid much attention to the two of them as they passed by. Bulk and Skull were known for two things, being ineffective bullies that scared

no one, and their obsession with finding out who the Power Rangers are. Like all of their endeavors, they have had no success, and more often

than not provided a good laugh. This time, the two (mostly Bulk) were sure their new plan was going to work.

On a small picnic table, they had a whole buffet of food arranged, from Burgers to tacos to anything else they could put together. At the foot of

the table was placed a sign that read "free food for Power Rangers."

"Now, as soon as they see the buffet, we'll jump out and take their pictures! At last we'll know who the Power Rangers truly are!"

"What makes you think they'll fall for it?"

Bulk was about to slap Skull for suggesting that, but paused for a second.

"Huh, I guess you have a point. Want to eat?"

"Yeah, I can go for lunch."

Before either of the two could sit down, screams of terror filled the air as the citizens fled in terror, stampeding over the two in their fright.

As the two picked themselves up, they found Photomare lording over them with the putties at its heels, making their garbled noises. Bulk and Skull exchanged looks.

"Bulk, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Run and scream?"

"Yep."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two took off, the Z-Putties in hot pursuit as Photomare laughed evily.

Bulk and Skull ran as fast as they could, hiding everywhere they could. Behind trees, under benches, they even tried using each other as shield. Eventually, the putties

just gave up and returned to causing general chaos. Bulk and Skull felt to the ground, exhausted.

"I...I think we lost them, Skull."

"Yeah, we...did."

"HELP!"

Bulk and Skull immediately shoot up, seeing a group of small children cowering in fear under their picnic table as Photomare stood over them.

"Say cheese, snot nosed brats!"

"I want my mommy!"

"Hey Bulk, think we should..."

"Come on, Skull!"

Without a second thought, the two sprung into action and charged, pushing the monster back and standing between him and the kids.

"Back up, camera head!"

"Well, if it isn't the two scaredy cats. Here, why don't I take your picture. It says a thousand words."

"Yeah, well we only have three for you."

"You like pie?"

"Huh?"

The two quickly grabbed some food from behind them and shoved it in the monster's face, covering it in cream, mashed potatoes and gravy. Caught off guard, the

monster stumbled back, trying to wipe the food off its face. Bulk turned to the kids.

"Get out of here, quick!"

"Thanks, mister!"

"Just go!"

The kids ran off quickly, just in time for Photomare to recover.

"Hey, get back here! Don't you want your school picture?"

"Eat dirt, ugly."

"Or better yet, eat cake!"

Bulk and Skull began to pick up plate after plate, relentlessly assaulting him with food and forcing him back. Within seconds, the monster was covered in all sorts of

food. Bulk and Skull grinned at their accomplishment, high fiving each other.

"Yeah! Take that!"

The two reached down for more ammo...

Only to hit hard wood, finding the table empty.

"Uh oh."

Photomare laughed, wiping the last of the gunk off of his face.

"Nothing can save you now. Say cheese!"

A bright flash enveloped the two, Bulk and Skull trying to cover their faces. When the light died down, all that remained was a picture of the two. Photomare picked it

up, laughing at their misfortune.

"Maybe next time these two will learn to stay out of my way. Now no one will stop me!


	6. Back Into Action

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, but I've had a lot on my plate. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Back Into Action

The six rangers waited patiently outside of Alpha's workshop. Although he had only been in there for less than 10 minutes, the situation in Angel Grove could not afford them any time to wait. At last, Alpha emerged holding a ray gun.

"This should do it.I've analyzed the sample and have found a way to reverse the effects. Hopefully, this will restore you to your proper ages."

"Hurry, Alpha. Photomare is wreaking havoc on the city."

Without saying any more, the rangers lined up in front of him to make Alpha's job easier. Carefully he pointed his ray gun at the six children and fired. Slowly but surely the laser worked its way up them, aging them as it went along. At long last, the six teens were back to normal. Carefully, they checked themselves all over to make sure nothing had gone wrong. Finding nothing out of sort, they started to celebrate.

"Alright, we're back to normal!"

"And I thought babysitting kids was hard. I forgot how bad it was being one."

"Rangers, although I am glad to see that you are alright, Now is not the time to celebrate. Photomare is attacking the park."

"We're on our way, Zordon. Ready, guys?"

"Ready."

"Alright, Its Morphin Time!"

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastadon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

With a flash, the were in the park, morphed and ready for battle as Photomare took note.

"You? You should still be snot-nosed brats! How?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out, camera head!"

"Camera head? Oh, you're really pushing it, red! I think its time for your closeup."

"Be careful, guys. We've seen what this freak is capable of on the viewing globe."

"Right, Billy. Divide and conquer!"

Before the camera monster could react, Adam and Billy leapt at him, swinging their weapons at him and throwing him off balance. The two kept at him, Tommy and Rocky running in to help while Kimberly and Aisha shot at him to keep the pressure up.

At first, the rangers seemed to have the upper hand. While Zedd's monster was indeed strong, it was also bulky and cumbersome, allowing the much leaner rangers to evade his attacks with ease.

"Sorry, Photomare. Looks like its time for your photo finish."

"Not so fast, ranger."

As Tommy leapt forward swinging Saba, Photomare emitted a bright light, blinding all six rangers and causing them to drop their weapons in disorientation as the camera laughed.

"You were right, Tommy. This will be a photo finish: for you, that is! Say cheese!"

Kimberly and Aisha were the first to recover, struggling to their feet as their comrades stumbled blindly. Seeing that Photomare was readying his shot, the two formed an idea.

"Aisha, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Ready when you are, Kim."

Pulling out their respective weapons, Kimberly pulled back the string of her bow, where Aisha placed one of her daggers.

"Hey, camera head?"

Photomare turned to see the dangerous combination pointing at him.

"Say cheese!"

With a quick release, the dagger went flying, piercing the monster in his chest. While it didn't do much to hurt him, it damaged his equipment, shooting sparks out in all directions.

"No! My beautiful camera! You rangers are going to pay!"

The other four rangers, having gathered their senses, regrouped.

"Way to go, girls. Alright, time to scrap this thing!"

"Right!"

While Photomare spazzed out, the rangers brought out their Power Cannon, aimed and ready to blow.

"Ready? Fire!"

A mighty burst of energy shot out, hitting Photomare dead on. Sparks continued to fly as he stumbled forward, clinging to life. At last he gave in, falling to the ground and exploding as the rangers posed.

(Moon Palace)

"YOU INSUFFERABLE DOLTS! THIS WAS ALL YOUR IDEA AND YOU FAILED! NOT EVEN RITA COULD HAVE SCREWED THINGS UP THIS BADLY!"

Goldar and Scorpina jumped as Zedd shot lightning at them.

"But, my lord-"

"Its all Goldar's fault, master. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen."

"You insufferable wrench! This was your idea, and you know it!"

"Well you could've talked me out of it."

"Why, you-"

"SILENCE!"

This time the bolts hit them dead on, sending the two flying back. Lord Zedd seethed in furry, not taking the events of the day well.

"This whole day has been a waste. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW!"

Goldar and Scorpina wisely fled as Lord Zedd slumped over in his throne.

"I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots.


	7. Photo Finish

Chapter 7: Photo Finish

"Alright, Kimberly, we're all set on the ground. Ready?"

"Ready, Tommy."

"Alright, then. Fire!"

From her Firebird Thunderzord, Kimberly fired energy blasts on the Canyon of Youth, collapsing the rock walls in on itself and forever trapping The

Rock of Time within. The six teens cheered as Kimberly brought her zord down to land.

"Alright! Glad to be finished with that nightmare."

"Still, its a shame we had to trap it. If I could have studied it in a safe environment, I might have been able to control it and cure aging."

Adam placed his hand on Billy's shoulder reassuringly.

"Trust me, Billy. Its for the best. That's a kind of power that could just too easily be abused."

Billy sighed sadly.

"Yeah, you guys are right."

"Come on. We have one last thing to take care of."

The six teleported to Angel Grove Park, finding their targets shortly. Bulk and Skull were asleep under a big tree, snoring loudly.

"Come on, you two. Wakey Wakey."

Groggily, the two opened their eyes, going wide when they saw their heroes standing before them.

"Y-You're the-"

"Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, that."

"A little birdie told us that you stood up to the monster when we were incapacitated."

"And that you protected some kids from the bad guys."

Bulk and Skull looked at eachother, still a little freaked out.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, what you guys did was really brave. It takes a lot of guts to stand up to your fears, and a lot more to stand up for whats right. We just

wanted to say thanks, and good job."

Bulk and Skull became smug.

"Well, uh, it was nothing really. Couldn't let those poor kids fall victim to that freak."

"You two get home now, and stay safe."

With that, the six of them teleported away, Bulk and Skull watching them fly off into the distance.

"Hey, Bulk. Ever think we should give up on finding out their secret identities?"

"Skull, if you ever say that again, so help me I'll give you a wedgie so hard you won't walk straight for a week."

"It was just an idea."

With that the two scurried off, already scheming up their next plan.

(Moon Palace)

"Stupid Zedd, doesn't even realized artistic talent when he sees it. At least with Rita I had a stable job."

Finster grumbled about his laboratory, fixing and replacing his instruments that Zedd had destroyed during his latest temper tantrum. Ever since the "Emperor of Evil"

had taken over, he had been demoted to making simple putties while he made his own monsters. Unfortunately, despite this disgraceful act, Lord Zedd always took his

loses out on Finster, destroying his equipment and calling him worthless.

"I'd like to see him make Putties with his temper. He would waste all of the clay supply just trying to make one."

As he finished tidying up, he noticed Rita's old telescope in a corner of the lab.

"Oh dear, whats this old thing doing here? Oh well, might as well do some stargazing."

Careful not to break the rusted and worn parts, Finster peered out into the inky black darkness of space, where he noticed something perculiar: a floating dumpster. A

very familiar dumpster on course for the moon.

"Oh my, could it be? Id better keep quiet."

He peered out from his door to the throne room. Lord Zedd sat slumped over in his throne, snoring loudly.

"Enjoy the power while it lasts, Zedd. Soon Rita shall return to her rightful power."

**THE END**


End file.
